


Тьма в утробе

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Честити и Криденс находят утешение друг в друге, их маленькое счастье длится до тех пор, пока Честити внезапно не беременеет.





	Тьма в утробе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на фест: "Честити по ночам развлекается с Криденсом, а потом беременеет. В ужасе все, особенно Мэри Лу".  
> В сценарии Честити и Криденс описываются как совершеннолетние подростки, силой авторского произвола они стали заниматься сексом строго после совершеннолетия.

Луна снова пришла без крови. Больше ждать нельзя. Мама задаёт вопросы. Пояс с крючками и жёсткие тряпки, которые натирают кожу до маленьких ранок, надо попросить у неё же. В такие дни Честити ненавидят сильнее, пускай и освобождают от работы, собраний и прочего. Нельзя никому показываться на глаза. На неделю её закрыли в тёмной келье над чтением и молитвами, как принцессу, если бы принцессы могли быть некрасивыми. Модести зато раздолье одной в комнате.  
Мама по вечерам пристально следит, как Честити стирает грязные тряпки. Может, она так делала из праведных побуждений, как и всегда, но Честити не рискует. Пора вспороть свежие раны на руках. Потребуется не так много крови, чтобы создать видимость.  
Мать зато в эти дни кормит её куда сытнее, поит душистым травяным отваром. А Криденс так ласков.  
Честити помнит, как ей стыдно было объяснять в первый раз, почему она не может. Смешно, что она думала всерьёз, что будет противна Криденсу. Он выслушал путанные слова о луне, Еве, крови, первородном грехе и прочем, и сказал спокойно: «Тогда давай просто обниматься». В эти дни Криденс гладил осторожно и качал на коленях, как ребёнка, хотя всегда так ненасытен до прикосновений, словно хотел вобрать всю её в себя или просочиться сквозь кожу.  
И всё же это не любовь. Просто однажды они вцепились друг в друга, назло матери, назло всему миру, чтобы хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя счастливыми.  
Криденс ни с кем так не говорил как с ней, Честити готова была поспорить. Становился свободным, даже развязным, как некоторые неопрятные мужчины, которых велела опасаться мама. Однажды Криденс сказал: «Вчера я спрятал листовку в карман и перед сном любовался на развратную ведьму. Она на тебя похожа, ты знала? Я всё время представлял тебя». Может, другая девушка бы отвесила пощёчину за возмутительные слова, но для Честити эти неловкие и нарочито грубые вещи звучат как изысканные комплименты, сотканные в сонеты.  
..  
Честити слышит, как Криденс говорит Модести, что отнесёт сестре ужин. После недолгого спора он побеждает. Криденс ставит поднос на тумбу и первым делом целует пальцы Чесити, переворачивает ладонь и видит рану. В лунном свете засохшая кровь кажется чёрной. Он смотрит с яростью и невольно стискивает её пальцы до боли.  
\- Это она? – спрашивает глухо.  
\- Нет-нет, я сама! Мне надо было её обмануть.  
Между собой они не говорят: «мама» или «Мэри Лу» или ещё что, будто боятся вызвать. Пора признаться, сколько можно тянуть.  
\- У меня давно не было крови. Перерывы и раньше случались, но таких больших никогда. Пока что это ничего не значит. Но если кровь так и не появится, значит, я… значит, мы… у нас будет ребёнок.  
Честити внимательно смотрит на Криденса. Он не отпускает её, но хватка слабеет. Он морщится, качает головой, а потом улыбается и смотрит так светло, что Честити страшно.  
\- Но это же прекрасно. Значит, у нас будет повод сбежать вместе. Мы уйдём туда, докуда она не доберётся.  
Спохватывается вдруг:  
\- И Модести с собой заберём. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ей за троих доставалось. Просто представь, наш ребёнок, это как я и ты вместе.  
Честити отвечает на его улыбку, но внутри всё обрушивается. Возможно, Криденс и был бы прекрасным отцом. Он обожает Модести и нянчился с ней куда больше Честити. Младшенькая досталась им плаксивым и докучливым ребёнком, который всё время звал мамочку. Честити полюбила её лишь тогда, когда Модести выросла в бойкую и смелую девочку, которая любила прыгать, убегать и нарушать запреты.  
Честити ненавидела маленьких и неразумных детей. Честити ненавидела детей постарше, которые хныкали и требовал добавки. Иногда она с ужасом чувствовала, что понимает раздражение матери, когда та еле слышно ругалась на очередного глупого приютского ребёнка.  
Мама подарила Честити деревянную куклу на десятый день рождения. Ровно неделю Честити любила её, но наслушавшись, что скоро будет нянчить так же своего ребёнка, возненавидела до последней щепочки и швырнула в печь. Тогда она ещё была смелой. Мама это исправила.  
Честити и Криденса замуровали в фарфоровые фигурки послушных маленьких детей. Мама изо всех сил не даёт им взрослеть. Потому что тогда они станут свободными.  
\- Мы будем страшными родителями, Криденс. Как она, только ещё хуже. Может, ты ещё помнишь своих родных, я ничего не видела, кроме неё. Мне не с кого брать пример. Я буду такая же, как она…  
\- Нет, ты уже не такая. Ты нежная, добрая…  
Честити мотает головой. Короткие мышиные кудри ещё четыре года назад золотились на тусклом солнце, рассыпались по плечам и спине не хуже, чем у той развратной ведьмы с листовок.  
Криденс знает Честити другой. Он любит сравнивать их пальцы, и её грубые руки с обломанными ногтями на фоне его ладоней превращаются в изнеженные ручки богатой барышни.  
Криденс кажется огромным… везде. Он может носить её на руках. Хоть и тяжёлый, но Честити обожает ощущать его вес на себе. Конечно, для него она нежная. А на самом деле она маленькая Мэри Лу, которая всегда будет её крохотной копией, будто отражение, сбежавшее с поверхности чайника.  
\- Такая! Мы должны от этого избавиться.  
Мысль рождается мгновенно. Это ведь куда более греховно, чем возлечь со своим братом. Убить ребёнка внутри. Не позволить ему сделать ни вздоха.  
Статная мама душой и лицом как скала, а однажды даже она не выдержала, и дрожащими от негодования губами сплёвывала проклятья в адрес какой-то несчастной девушки, что искала способ скинуть нагулянное дитя. Вот, оказывается, слабое место Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.  
На следующий день перед толпой зевак мама заявляла, что ведьмы помогают блудницам убивать детей во чреве. Судя по негодованию, это слабое место было у многих.  
Честити невыносимо успокаивать, когда она сама расколота, но она обнимает Криденса и шепчет:  
\- Обещаю, у нас будет много-много детей, и мы их всех будем любить. Но когда будем далеко отсюда. Когда она отпустит меня. А сейчас нельзя. Найди того, кто поможет, прошу тебя.  
\- Хорошо. Но может, и обойдётся. А теперь тебе надо поесть, а то суп остынет и отвар тоже. О, чуть не забыл. Это тебе.  
Криденс достаёт из кармана свёрток. Внутри половинка имбирного пряника. Человечек потерял круглую голову и одну руку.  
\- Я слышал, что имбирь помогает сделать так, чтобы… ну, чтобы тебе не больно было. А раз ничего нет, всё равно съешь. Я бы целый принёс, но пока возился с этими листовками, так проголодался.  
От запаха выпечки в желудке заурчало, хотя до этого Честити не чувствовала голода. Криденс осторожно прикоснулся к её животу и погладил.  
..  
Во время стирки мать вдруг требует показать ей тряпку. Честити будто с ног до головы окатывает помоями. Она чувствует себя раздетой и истерзанной плетью. Настоящая ведьма. Мама возмущается, что крови мало.  
\- Неудивительно, что твоя мать погибла родами, ты в неё такая же немощная. Ничего, если замуж никто не возьмёт, что вероятно, с такой дурной кровью, останешься при мне навсегда.  
Честити усиленно напускает на себя стыдливости и смотрит в пол, теребит пояс платья.  
\- Я буду счастлива помогать вам.  
\- Ты будешь счастлива, если пьяный матрос похитит тебя и увезёт за океан, и ты будешь жить с ним во грехе и посмеиваться над своей глупой благодетельницей. Не притворяйся преданной, я вижу тебя насквозь. Насколько бы ни были глупы и никчёмны твои брат и сестра, у них хватает ума не лгать. Надеюсь, завтра ты вернёшься к работе и не завалишься с кастрюлей супа.  
..  
Честити даже не помнит, за что им тогда с Криденсом попало. За столько лет все наказания слиплись в ком. Иногда Честити казалось, что она не может быть прилежной и постоянно заслуживает укор или удар. Честити помнит лишь боль. Она не хотела мешать спать Модести и ушла плакать на чердак. Из комнаты Криденса тоже раздавались всхлипы. Честити сама не знала зачем, но постучалась к нему и пошла дальше. Криденс пришёл за ней.  
Мать настраивала их друг против друга, но впервые в жизни проиграла. Честити постоянно слышала, какой Криденс глупый, бесполезный и неуклюжий, сколько от него проблем. Но также мама говорила о зле, которое есть не только в Криденсе, но и во всех мужчинах. Оно пробуждалось «как раз при виде таких пучеглазых пигалиц вроде тебя». Честити хотела того зла, чтобы зло уничтожило её и утопило. Но вышло иначе.  
Увидев Криденса на пороге, Честити втащила его внутрь и обняла. Она шёпотом жаловалась, рыдала приглушённо, покрывала его лицо мокрыми судорожными поцелуями, собирая губами его слёзы. С ужасом понимая, что это не те поцелуи, которыми она утешила бы такого же несчастного брата.  
Это не было злом. По крайней мере, в ту ночь это было прекраснее рая. Тем самым раем, в котором оба нашли покой.  
Честити старалась не выдать себя. Иногда от воспоминаний она забывалась в лёгкой улыбке, и поспешно отвечала на вопрос матери, что представляла себе, как все ведьмы горят на костре. Верила ли ей мама или считала пустоголовой пигалицей, улыбающейся без повода?  
Мама могла что-то заподозрить. У Честити возникла идея: пусть Криденс донесёт на неё, за что угодно, хоть за то, что она плевала ей в суп. Пусть считает их врагами. Криденс смеялся, целовал её в висок и называл её дьявольски умной.  
..  
Честити тайком разглядывает себя в зеркало. Живота не видно, но он плотный, а не мягкий. Платья всегда тесны в поясе, несмотря на тугой корсаж. Но ей кажется, старые наряды сдавливают тело сильнее.  
Честити снится сон, что её живот раздувается, на ней рвутся панталоны и сорочка, одеяло сползает на пол и ломается кровать. Оно рвёт по шву кожу, от пупка до женских органов и выбирается наружу. Оно забирает с собой всю кровь и всю душу. Честити видит со стороны себя, с выпученными глазами и скошенным набок ртом, из которого вытекает чёрное. И тянется вслед за тьмой.  
Она просыпается и кричит. Модести гладит её руку и шепчет какое-то народное заклинание, отгоняющее дурной сон. На пороге вырастает мать.  
..  
Мистер Грейвз появляется тогда, когда нужно ему. Но на этот раз будто почувствовал, что теперь Криденс нуждается в его помощи, а не в сладких речах.  
\- Ты сам не свой. Что случилось? Ты нашёл дитя?  
\- Пока нет. Вы… мне неловко вас просить сейчас, пока я ничего не сделал… но я не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться.  
Криденс злится на своё заикание и то, как даже перед таким добрым человеком как мистер Грейвз у него подкашиваются коленки. Мать бы уже рассердилась и велела не мямлить, но он терпеливо слушает.  
\- Моя девушка… у меня была девушка… и сейчас есть. У неё… то есть, у нас, одна проблема. Она ждёт от меня ребёнка.  
Неожиданно мистер Грейвз свистит, будто лавочник. Он поправляет галстук и спрашивает:  
\- Точно от тебя? Прости, не смотри так сердито, просто современные нравы, тем более, вступать в связь до брака… Кто эта счастливица?  
\- Честити.  
Кажется, мистер Грейвз хотел снова присвистнуть, но вместо этого прижимает пальцы к губам. Покачивается с носков на пятку, что-то себе обдумывает.  
\- Да, я знаю, что это неправильно, я раскаиваюсь, это только моя вина. Мама говорила, что волшебники помогают женщинам освободиться от бремени. Может, она это придумала, но если нет… Честити очень мучается. Если мама узнает, будет плохо ей в первую очередь.  
\- Подожди, не тараторь. Ещё раз, ты предлагаешь мне уничтожить вашего с Честити ребёнка? Я не пойду на такое. Ни один ребёнок, который может быть волшебником, не должен быть убит. Всё что я могу, это помочь тебе организовать побег со своей сестрой, если ты поможешь мне. Впрочем, я разочарован. Я думал, ты серьёзный молодой человек и знаешь о последствиях. Как так получилось?  
Даже с ним Криденс обсуждать подробности не намерен. Он всё знал. Не от матери, конечно, из её квохтанья, становилось ясно, что даже одного взгляда на женщину достаточно, чтобы гореть в аду. Потому что женщины от природы зло. А сама для листовок отбирала гравюры с сочными бабёнками. Завлекала самыми низменными методами. Криденс верил, что некоторые фанатики себе уже во всех подробностях представили, как будут расправляться с ведьмами, думая, что их ждут развратные, но беспомощные девушки. А не такие, как мистер Грейвз, который при желании мог бы одним щелчком пальцев стереть всех «Вторых салемцев» в пыль. По крайней мере, Криденс в это верил.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда прими мои поздравления, молодой отец. Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь расторопнее, времени совсем нет.  
\- Но что мне сейчас делать?  
\- Скажи Честити, что у тебя всё схвачено, но надо немного подождать.  
..  
Честити не идёт к нему, сидит у окна на подоконнике, опустив голову, не реагирует на прикосновение.  
\- Криденс, она всё знает.  
Криденс боится, что Честити поднимет на него глаза, и окажется, что всё её лицо в увечьях. Как ещё мама могла отреагировать. Но почему тогда ему ни слова? Криденс мысленно просматривает весь сегодняшний день. Ничего, будничные упрёки в глупости и неблагодарности.  
\- Она так смотрела на меня, и на мой живот. Потом задавала вопросы разные. Потом обсуждала с другими женщинами из общины какую-то потаскушку, которая сбросила уже второе дитя втайне от жениха. Я не успела подслушать, она прогнала меня. Криденс, ты нашёл человека?  
\- Я ищу. Это не так просто.  
\- У меня уже скоро будет расти живот. Корсаж так больно давит. Я не могу больше скрывать лунные дни. Мне кажется, у меня вся кровь вытекла. Сегодня за обедом мне пришлось сдерживать рвоту. Я боялась, что если меня стошнит, она сразу всё поймёт. Больше нельзя ждать. Я пробовала сама. Я пила один отвар. Я поднимала вёдра с водой. Я даже хотела проколоть себя там спицей, но испугалась в последний момент, что умру. Криденс, я обещаю, что ничего не скажу. Сочиню, что на меня на улице напал пьяный, пусть даже матрос будет, рыжий. Она почему-то вечно его мне в мужья пророчит. Но тогда она меня убьёт. Или замучает так, что я сама себя убью. Криденс, ты должен найти человека.  
\- Я найду, обещаю. Знаю, тебе тяжело, потерпи совсем немного. Ради тебя я даже ведьм найду.  
Честити вдруг улыбается криво, словно это не её рот, а расползающийся надрез на коже.  
\- Криденс, ты бы уже нашёл, но тебе просто всё равно. Знаешь, раньше я думала, что она тебя боится. Потому что на самом деле ты не такой никчёмный, как ей бы хотелось. А она заставляет тебя поверить. Как меня в то, что я глупая пучеглазая пигалица. А теперь смотрю на тебя. Может, она не так уж и не права? Может, ты и в самом деле абсолютно бесполезен?  
Криденс отшатнулся, будто Честити дала ему в рожу с кулака. И лучше бы ударила. Он попятился, но уходить медлил. Честити не собиралась говорить, что погорячилась. Смотрела на него теперь исподлобья. Криденс стремительно вышел из комнаты и поспешил к себе, даже не думая о том, что быстрые шаги могут разбудить мать.  
Каждый день потом Криденс думает, что она не со зла. Это отчаяние и боль, которое он хоть и не мог понять, но мог прочувствовать и простить. Каждый из них боролся с болью по-разному. Честити пыталась поддаваться матери, чтобы не вызывать гнев, пыталась её копировать, наивно думая, что маленькую Мэри Лу она не тронет. Честити с трудом переживала боль, не только удары, но и постоянные унижения, насмешки над умом и внешностью. Когда даже благодетельные черты, выписанные в Библии, осуждались. В конце концов, именно желание облегчить боль толкнуло в его объятья.  
Честити как загнанный зверёк, обороняется из последних сил. Криденс это понимает. А оно нет. Оно раз за разом повторяет её слова, искажая их и уродуя её образ. Криденс начинает видеть вместо своей прекрасной обожаемой Честити мать. Иногда разум заводит его в такие тупики, что ему кажется, будто у них был план: Честити соблазнила его специально, чтобы выставить перед матерью извращенцем, а та только того и ждала. Чтобы воспоминания и тем более такие мысли не терзали, Криденс готов потерять себя.  
..  
Криденс сидит перед разрушенным домом. Это случайность. Честити просто оказалась рядом. Он не хотел. Криденс лучше себя бы уничтожил, чем позволил плохому случиться с ней. Он должен был предвидеть, что из-за страха перед возможным разоблачением Честити будет усерднее изображать прилежную дочь, что будет сидеть на первом этаже с листовками. Криденс видел, на что способен. Он не хотел, для него это случайность.  
А вот оно хотело, и оно своего добилось.  
Но мистер Грейвз уже идёт к нему.


End file.
